Something more
by DomovioButler
Summary: A story between Dodger and the Reader. But it is not just sex. There is something more.


_This story takes place in early January 2013. Dodger just had a bad break up. I will reference some things that were true but most of this is 100% fictional. I made this decision because I didn't want to write about anything that had to do with Sam and Dodger. I'm very happy for them and I hope they have a long and happy life. This whole Story is 100% con. It is more of a romantic Story than a typical "smut fanfic". But don't worry there is still plenty sex._

 **Something more**

 **-chapter one-**

You enter the bar. It had been a rough few days at work and you just need to blow off some steam. You sit down and order a drink. While you are waiting you check your phone. Dodger didn't write anything new on Twitter. She never really talked about her boyfriend but it seems that the break up was really tough. You just hope that she can get over him. You really enjoy her content and over the years your crush on her grew ever more serious. Every day you were looking forward to watching COFFEH. A week ago she posted on twitter that she needed some time for herself. Everybody in her community was so supportive and it was really heartwarming. The only thing she posted was a picture of herself with red hair. She looked great as always. You put down the phone and scan the room with your eyes. You hadn't had anything in the last few weeks because of the stress at work. "Let's see if there is a hot gir-" your brain stops working. In the corner of the room, sitting alone at the table is a girl with red hair. It can't be. I CAN'T BE.

It's Dodger.

She looks absolutely gorgeous. She looks different than usual. She has make-up on and a shirt that shows a bit of cleavage. She has an empty glass in front of her. Your heart is pumping. This is what Eminem was rapping about. You only get one chance. Thank god you didn't have any Spaghetti today. You order a "dark and stormy" at the bar. "OK dude. Do not panic. You got this." You walk over to her table. While you are getting closer you can see a that her eyes are still a bit red. It's clearly still going through her head. You ask her if you can sit and she nods. You say that you just ordered her drink again even though you specifically ordered this because she said on COFFEH that this was her favorite. She is still surprisingly sober and you talk for a while. You talk a while about games and anime. You have a long discussion about the second part of Death Note. She doesn't like it at all while you really enjoyed it. You notice that her eyes start to light up. You don't mention that you are a long time fan because you fear that she would never start something wit a fan. Every time you look at her your heart skips a beat. You still can't believe that you are talking to her. You suddenly snap out of it when she notices you and smiles. After over 2 hours of talking about games, anime and a bit of politics she smiles again. "It has been a wonderful night. This was exactly what I needed." Your brain goes into panic mode. You don't want this to end. You open your mouth but she looks you in the eyes and keeps talking. "Do you live nearby?" Your mouth closes again. Your head is completely empty. "Yeah" ….. "In this street." "Perfect!" she smiles again. Your blood rushes back into your brain. "Would you like to come up?" Her eyes light up. She bites her lip and nods. You pay and start to grin like a maniac. You turn to her. "Okay then. Let's go." While you walk out you can see her ass in her jeans and your dick gets immediately excited.

You close the door. You turn around and look Dodger in the eyes. You brush her hair over her ear and kiss her. You stand there for over a minute. Everything around you disappears. You stop and a thin strand of saliva still connects you. Dodgers cheeks get red and she smiles nervously. You smile back. "You look so beautiful." She gives you a quick kiss and then turns around. She opens the button on her jeans and slowly bends over while she slides them down. You exhale loudly. She is wearing a string and you can see her round plump ass. She turns her head and smirks at you. "Like what you see?" You just walk over to her and give her ass a gentle slap. She giggles and wiggles with her ass. "Let's go into the bedroom. It' the room on the right." You point at the door on your right. She opens the door and crawls on all fours towards the bed. You stand in the door frame and watch her. She crawls onto the bed, looks at you and shakes her ass again. You take off your shirt and your pants. You walk over to her and she is sitting on the bed and looks up at you. You kiss her on her head. Your hands go through her hair and to her back. You open the clamps and her bra falls off. You see her perfectly formed perky tits. Her pale soft skin glistens in the moonlight. You kiss her and massage her tits. You kneel down and start to lick her nipple. She gives off a small moan.

She grabs your now hard dick through your underwear, but you stop her. "Ladies first." She smiles at you and lays down on her back. You get above her and you both look each other deep into the eyes. After a few seconds you kiss her and then you go slowly down her body while kissing it. You slowly pull her panties down and you can see her beautiful pussy. You open her legs a little more and you kiss her lips. You start to lick her and you notice that you start to tense up a bit. Your tongue circles around her clit and Dodger starts to squirm a bit. You continue to lick her pussy and you notice how her juices start to flow. You then take two of your fingers and start to finger her. While you do that you kiss her again. She can taste her own pussy and she smiles at you while she starts to moan louder. You go back down and really start to lick her. Your two fingers get really wet. You feel her pussy jolting while your fingers touch her sensitive spots. While you do that your tongue circles her clitoris. She starts to scream and her hands glide through your hair. She grabs your head and presses it into her crotch. "OH FUCK YEAH" Her pussy is really wet now. You lick her juices up. The slurping sound of your tongue in her wet pussy and her moaning start to get louder. You free yourself from her grip and you start to finger her again and you lick her nipple. Her body starts to shake with pleasure and she continues to screams. "HOLY FUCK" "OH YEAH" You feel her pussy twitching and jolting. "OH FUCK I'M GONNA COME" One last scream and you can feel her spraying her sweet pussy juice on your tongue.

You sit up straight again. She is laying in front of you. Her body is still shaking a bit and she is panting heavily. But she looks extremely happy. Her face is completely red and her eyes are glowing. "HOLY FUCK. That was by far the best oral sex if ever had." Her tits move up and down while she is breathing. "I need a minute but then I´m going to return the favor."

After her body stopped shaking she gets up and kneels down in front of you. She pulls down your underwear and your erect big dick almost slaps her in the face. Her eyes widen in awe. "Holy shit! This is definitely the biggest I've ever had. I hope it fits." She seems more excited than terrified by your length and girth. She looks up with her big blue eyes while she is holding your pulsating dick. She is looking at it and suddenly she jumps up. "One second! Don´t move!" You are a bit confused but you oblige. She comes back with her phone. She kneels down again. In one hand she holds your dick and presses it against her face. With the other one, she holds the phone. She snaps a few pictures from different angles and looks at the results. You have a huge smile on your face and you shake your head while laughing. She looks up to you with a huge grin on her face. She shows you her phone. "this one looks great! Your dick and my face work really well together." You can´t believe how cute, quirky and hot she is. You kneel down to her and give her a kiss.

After you get up again she grabs your dick again and starts to lick it. She licks the complete length of your hard cock and then takes it into her mouth. She is looking up to you and you feel her tongue circling your tip. Her soft lips seal around your thick dick. She starts to give you a handjob while sucking at the tip. She tries to make eye contact as much as possible. She looks so cute and hot at the same time while she sucks your big dick. You are surprised by how good she is at this. Her soft mouth and tongue caress your tip and her hand grips the shaft. She pulls it out of her mouth and uses both her hands to jerk your dick. She smiles at you. "I want you to come into my mouth" A grin flickers over her lips. While she continues with the hand job, she tilts her head and starts to lick your balls. Her impressive skills and her cute face make it really hard for you not to come to early. You groan and she looks up with a glistening in her eyes. She is very happy that her technique seems to be effective. "Holy shit. You are really good at this." Her small hands glide over your now completely soaked dick. She gives your balls a bit more love and your dick starts to twitch. She sticks it in her mouth again and her head starts bobbing again. She notices your dick twitching again. "I'm gonna come" you moan and she prepares herself. She opens her mouth and looks you deep in the eyes. You unload your semen into her mouth and she is careful to not waste a single drop.

Her eyes are widening and she lifts her finger, signaling you to wait. She quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes back with a sad expression on her face. "Sorry. I really wanted to keep it all in. But I just couldn't." You smile at her give her a hug. "Don't worry about it cutie. If you really want we can practice it later." She looks up at you and a mischievous smile flashes over her lips. "I'm really starting to like you. Let's see how you are at fucking me."

She walks over to the bed and lays down on her back. She put her legs up and starts to slowly rub her pussy. You just stand there for a second and watch her. You still can't believe this. You awaken from your trance and go over to her. You bow down to her and give her a long kiss. You get up again and you both stare into each other's eyes. "Are you ready?" She maintains eye contact and just nods. You grab your big dick and brush the head of it against her lips. You give her a last look. She looks extremely aroused and excited. You start to slowly insert your dick into her tight pussy. She moans lightly and you exhale. Her pussy is so tight! "Wow you are pretty big, But I can manage. Just be gentle." You start to slowly thrust into her. You feel how your dick is stretching her pussy. You massage her tits and pinch her nipples. Her pussy is slowly getting used to your big dick, you notice that you can enter her more easily now. You kiss her again and your tongues play with each other. The world around you vanishes. You continue to fuck her slowly while you kiss. You could hear a smack when your lips parted. A thick strand of saliva still connects you. "I think you can fuck me harder now." You caress her and slowly start to pick up the pace. Her moans get louder. You massage her tits again and you continue to thrust into her. Her tight pussy gets stretched every time you thrust into her. You take two fingers and start to rub her klit. She opens her mouth and her eyes widen. She lets out a silent scream. You continue to increase your pace. You feel how your dick gets wetter. Her pussy is dripping and her moans get louder. "Oh FUCK _fUcK_ FuCK" You kiss again and you feel her body trembling. The sound of you two smacking together gets louder. Her body is rocking back and front. Her face is completely red and her eyes are filled with excitement. You feel her pussy twitching. The pleasure in you is rising and you feel that you can't hold it for very long. Between moans and screams, she tells you to come inside her."OH HOLY FUCK" "I want to feel you inside me" She smiles at you. "FUCK ME HARD" "I LOVE IT" You are surprised by how loud she can be. "FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG DICK" Her pussy is dripping and jolting. You try to hold it in as long as possible but her tight pussy doesn't make this any easier. Her body is twitching harder and she grabs the bedsheet. "OH FUCK I'M COMING" She screams and her body is shaking. You can finally relax and your sperm fills her twitching pussy. You pull your dick out and you see your sperm leaking out of her pussy.

You lie down next to her. You face each other and your both panting. "Wow, this was great! Exactly what I needed." She smiles and you both kiss. You embrace her and you just lay there and kiss. The time around you stops and everything goes fuzzy. There is nothing in this world but you. You look each other in the eyes. You shake your head. "You are so beautiful it's unreal." She smiles and gives you a kiss on the forehead. "We should jump under the shower and then go to sleep. I'm totally exhausted." She stands up and walks halfway to the door. "Are you coming?" "Give me a sec, I will join you." She turns around and continues to walk. Your eyes fixate on her ass. When she reaches the door she slowly bends forward and grabs the handle. She looks back to you and wiggles her perfect butt. She leaves the room and you stare at the ceiling. You still can't believe what happened. Not only did you just have sex with the girl of your dreams but there was more. There was something in the air and you both clearly felt it. Your head is full and empty at the same time. You hear the shower turning on. One big thought comes into focus. "Don't you fuck this up". You shake your head. This is not what you want to think about now. Another way better thought hits you. Dodger is currently showering. What the fuck are you doing here? You get up and walk to the door. You have the feeling that this is the beginning of something wonderful.

 _Huge thanks to Wolf who always helped me if I had problems and was there when I struggled and also to Red_Herring who was a huge inspiration and a great source for ideas._


End file.
